


Кинки Коннора

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino





	Кинки Коннора

Снег не превратился в яростную метель и пока падал красиво и медленно.

Коннор отвлекся на ядовито-неоновые блики реклам и вывесок в этом мельтешении.

— Это бордель, — пренебрежительно произнес Хэнк, докуривая сигарету и выдыхая дым прямо в лицо Коннора. Тот раздражённо дёрнул головой, но ничего не сказал. — Тебя не напрягает, что тут ебут андроидов?

— Почему меня должно это «напрягать», лейтенант Андерсон?

— Потому что ты андроид, и таких как ты там воспринимают как кукол для секса? — Хэнк пожал плечами. — Обидно немного?

— Людей тоже трахают. Но нам проще. Могут восстановить, собрать заново…

— И все повторится сначала. Не ад ли? — он бросил сигарету в сторону и усмехнулся. — Ладно, к чертям философию. Идем.

— Я не секс-бот, — как-то растерянно сказал Коннор.

— О, андроид-расист, — восхитился Хэнк. — А ты не можешь? Или тебе нечем? Хотя…

Хэнк крайне обидно окинул его взглядом.

— …может, некуда?

Коннор коснулся оружия, но решил, что пока оно им не понадобится и пусть лучше его не будет видно под пиджаком.

— У меня просто нет этой программы.

— Программы для ебли? — уточнил Хэнк.

Они прошли по такому же химически освещенному коридору и направились к барной стойке.

— Именно, — андроид дернул плечом. — Это не мое предназначение.

Андерсон лишь усмехнулся, быстро оценивая ситуацию. Ничего угрожающего. Скорее все вокруг завораживало. Мрачноватый зал, андроиды, рассевшиеся вокруг, ожидающие клиентов, и люди, желающие как можно более скорого контакта с потенциальными любовниками.  
На любой даже самый предвзятый вкус. Хэнк отвлекся на танцпол: сложно было не отвлечься — там, усыпанные флюоресцирующим глиттером, жадно тёрлись друг о друга две обнаженные блондинки.

— Наш клиент в одной из приватных комнат, — прошептал ему Коннор, и Хэнк поморщился.

— Не называй мудака, которого мы ищем, «клиент», а то я начинаю чувствовать себя престарелой шлюхой.

— Он в частной комнате номер 36, второй этаж. Ожидает заказ.

— А теперь официантом, — Хэнк фыркнул. Коннор его проигнорировал. 

Шаткая полутемная лестница привела их в пыльный коридор, разительно отличающийся от стильного современного зала. Здесь ощущался дух дешевого притона. Такого, вполне себе обычного и явно не меняющегося с незапамятных времен.

— Он опасен, лейтенант, — Коннор цепко сжал плечо Хэнка. — И вы туда не пойдете. У преступника оружие.

Хэнк закатил глаза, раздраженно скидывая с себя прикосновение его ладони.

По коридору шел высокий блондин, и Коннор перехватил его, зажимая рот и отключая почти у самой двери с номером 36.

— И какие планы?

Коннор как-то странно улыбнулся.

— Ну, на мне же не написано, что я андроид из киберлайф?

— Вообще-то написано… Что ты делаешь? — не сообразил Хэнк, глядя, как быстро и резко Коннор сдергивает с себя галстук, и скидывает пиджак.

— Раз уж написано… — Коннор расстегнул брюки и стянул рубашку, оставаясь в…

Хэнк поднял бровь, не зная, как комментировать наряд напарника. Это, скорее, напоминало веревки - и как бы все.

— Это что еще такое? — хрипло выдохнул он.

— Это сбруя, — мило пояснил Коннор, слегка поправляя тонкие черные ремешки с металлическими заклепками.

Наверняка они теплые, мелькнула дурная мысль в голове Хэнка, нагрелись от тепла его кожи.

— Я знал, что вы не сможете отказаться от преследования и наверняка мы окажемся в борделе. И, простите, лейтенант Андерсон, но из нас двоих на шлюху вы явно не похожи.

— Только ты умеешь сказать нечто идиотское в своем сравнении так, что оно звучит оскорблением, — потряс головой Хэнк. Да, дьявол, этот робот только что сказал, что он недостаточно похож на шлюху! Зато сам Коннор теперь — выпрямившийся и замерший в привычной идеальной стойке всех андроидов — смотрелся горячо. И Хэнк мог бы поклясться, что да, он бы его не заподозрил.

— И какие у нас планы? — вкрадчиво спросил Хэнк, понимая, что рассматривает бледно-розовые соски напарника, слишком уж притягивающие взгляд во всем этом… «возьми-и-трахни-меня» кожаном кошмаре.

— Планы, сэр? — Коннор выдохнул. — Подчиняться. Я здесь для вас.

Хэнк сглотнул. Член дернулся от этой ненамеренной провокации. Черт…

— Отлично. Вошёл в роль, — он попытался усмехнуться.

— Это называется «внедриться», — улыбнулся вдруг Коннор. — Я пойду, а то клиент ждёт, — он совершенно обыденно поправил тонкую полоску кожи на бедре, и Хэнк поспешно отвёл глаза, злясь на себя за то, что вообще смотрел на его плоский живот.

— У тебя же нет программы? Ты сам сказал.

— О, — отмахнулся Коннор, застегивая поверх обычную кобуру с оружием, та теперь смотрелось дешёвой и ненастоящей игрушкой. — Искренне надеюсь, что до самого главного не дойдет. И лейтенант Андерсон храбро спасет мою честь.

Хэнк вздохнул и послушно кивнул.

— Будь осторожен. Или я заебусь тебя восстанавливать.

Коннор подмигнул ему и смело вошёл в номер. Лейтенант тем временем ловко поймал спешащего на вызов андроида. Отключил и уложил на пол. 

Прислушался к шуму за дверью.

Все было тихо, подозрительно тихо. Нет, идеальной тишины не было, изоляция в этом месте должна была быть хорошей. Но по факту была отсосной. Как и все прочее.

И когда Хэнк услышал — сквозь фоновый грохот музыки с первого этажа, под которую наверняка и дальше продолжали облизываться обсыпанные блёстками красотки — тихий и глухой стон…

Воображение услужливо нарисовало распростёртого Коннора, которого удерживают.

И делают ему больно.

Он не раздумывал. Просто бросился вперед, вламываясь в номер и тут же замирая. Картина того, как Коннор сидит, оседлав бедра незнакомца и легко удерживает его, смущала. Как будто он помешал.

— Если ты пришел спасти меня, то самое время подсобить, — прошипел андроид.

Хэнк ловко скрутил придурка, за которым они сюда полезли и, довольно пнув его, успевая защелкнуть наручники, назвал его права. Но парню, похоже, было все неважно. Он уже обмяк и ловил собственный приход от красного льда.

— И это правая рука главы киберпреступности?

— Ну не глава же? К тому же, откуда мы знаем, что он делает своей правой рукой? Может только дрочит?

Коннор со вздохом поправил свое одеяние. Хэнк же печально вздохнул и поспешил скрыться, вызывая наряд. В конце концов, он не виноват, что андроид слишком хорошо выглядит в этих… ремешках.

Время ожидания он коротал у бара, где целенаправленно опрокидывал рюмки с текилой. Он надеялся, что алкоголь вытравит из него отвратительное желание попросить Коннора снова облачиться в этот костюм любителей дешевых утех.

Тем более что… ну, это выглядело пошло. Пошло и отвратительно. А-а-а… и ему это явно понравилось. Неприятные откровения о себе самом. Понравился Коннор. А теперь ему — им! — скорее всего придется ехать домой. И Хэнк будет знать, что на Конноре под его пуритански-строгим костюмом ЭТО. Под тонкой и светлой белой рубашкой. 

Почему он не заметил, как черно-красная кожа ремней просвечивает? Он же залипал на его воротничок и то, как Коннор поправлял свой блядский галстук?

Оставить на нем галстук? Затянуть, держать и трахать? Ох, да…

После текилы был виски на два пальца. 

Его напарник деловито сдал преступника приехавшим полицейским и подошёл к стойке.

— Пьешь.

Андерсон поднял бровь и толкнул пальцами стакан.

— Это просто виски в конце тяжёлого рабочего дня. Да и психика пострадала у меня сегодня.

— Не могу представить, что такого ужасного вы увидели? — сказал Коннор, перехватывая его стакан и жестом говоря бармену — такому же андроиду — что все. Хватит. Больше не наливать.

— Тебя в этой хуйне, — поморщился Хэнк, — ладно то, что ты шарахаешься ночью по дому в моих старых футболках и рубашках. И только в них, заметь.

— Вы сами сказали, что те вещи вам больше не нужны, — спокойно ответил Коннор, аккуратно касаясь кромки бокала, заставляя тот издавать тонкий мелодичный звук.

Посмотрел на лейтенанта и придвинулся ближе.

— Вы слишком много выпили. А смена закончилась ещё три часа назад. Пойдёмте домой?

— Никогда не думал, что робот будет мешать мне накидываться бухлом, — улыбнулся Хэнк и вздрогнул, потому что Коннор стремительно перехватил его за волосы на загривке, не позволяя увернуться, и прижался губами к его приоткрытому рту.

Но не целуя.

Вдыхая.

— Почти два промилле. Это много. Нам нужно идти, — Коннор отодвинул от него стакан. — Иначе не доберешься. И если не нравится носка мной твоих вещей — буду ходить без них.

Хэнк открыл было рот, но понял, что его просто заворачивают, уводя от прекрасного алкоголя, и чем! — угрозой расхаживать без одежды.

— Ты не посмеешь, — неверяще качнул головой Хэнк, все еще переживая личное унижение и агрессию от того, что Коннор его поцеловал. Ну, почти. — И алкотестер свой тоже больше ко мне не приближай. Или я сделаю тебе больно.

RK-800 спокойно ждал, и Хэнк опять — конечно же — опять проиграл и эту битву. Расплатился за алкоголь и неопределенно махнул рукой, мол, окей, сваливаем. Коннор довольно улыбнулся и последовал за ним к выходу.

За руль Хэнка, конечно, не пустили. 

Андроид вел хорошо и выразительно молчал, когда, интересно, эта паскудная машина научилась быть вредной?

Хэнк смотрел на проносящиеся улицы и хотел выпить ещё. Или попросить Коннора раздеться. Или и то, и другое.

— О чем думаете, лейтенант?

— О том, как хорошо было бы выебать тебя прямо в этой машине, — честно признался Хэнк, алкоголь развязывал язык и ему действительно было интересно, как и что Коннор ответит ему на такое. Реакция андроида в принципе.

— У меня нет программы для секса, — снова повторил Коннор, не отвлекаясь от дороги. А затем мельком взглянул на Хэнка и нагло улыбнулся: — Сейчас скачаю.

Андерсон сглотнул, медленно кивая.  
— Давай. И я зажму тебя здесь. Оттрахаю.

Коннор прикрыл глаза, медленно дыша. Не успел Хэнк испугаться аварии, как андроид открыл глаза.

— Завершено.

Коннор кивнул, продолжая вести машину.

— Установка завершена. Мы прибудем к вашему дому через восемь минут. Или вы предпочтете ближайшую парковку? Она через три минуты?

Хэнк пытался соображать, серьезно, что с учётом выпитого было сложно.

— Парковка через две минуты, — вел отсчёт Коннор.

— Парковка, — согласился Хэнк, уже мысленно выебавший его во всевозможных позах. Блядь, как он раньше об этом не подумал? Трахать своего бесячего напарника. Идеально. Сублимируя то, что ему порой хочется втащить ему и нахрен сломать эту милую машинку Киберлайф.

Коннор послушно свернул на парковку и ленивым движениями ослабил галстук, начал расстегивать рубашку. Хэнк сглотнул.

— Эм… — андроид бросил на него взгляд. — Я хотел сначала раздеться, а потом отсосать вам. Потому что…

— Сначала отсос, — прохрипел лейтенант, несдержанно касаясь его шеи, ощущая под пальцами теплую кожу.  
Коннор облизнулся, перегибаясь ближе к Хэнку, расстегивая его брюки и жадно оглаживая член и подрагивающий живот, индикатор мерцал бирюзовым.

— Лейтенант хочет?.. — Коннор поднял на него взгляд, губы замерли в каком-то дюйме от пульсирующего возбужденного члена. — Хочет кончить в меня или на лицо? — наивно уточнил Коннор.

— Начни с минета. Там разберемся, — Хэнк положил ладонь на затылок андроида, чуть надавливая. Тот послушно позволил члену скользнуть в рот и сразу пропустил его до горла, сжимая мягкими стенками.

— Черт… — Андерсон запрокинул голову, зажмуриваясь.

Это было прекрасно. И странно. И неправильно. Неправильно было жадно сжимать короткие волосы на затылке Коннора, сильнее насаживая его влажным и горячим ртом на свой член, и делать это в служебной машине.  
Было так хорошо и жарко, Хэнк простонал сквозь сжатые зубы, чувствуя, как Коннор забрался рукой под его рубашку и чувствительно касается его соска.

Хэнка выгнуло, хотя, видит бог, раньше за ним таких бурных реакций не наблюдалось. Коннор отсасывал сильно, обстоятельно и охрененно приятно. Даже возникла мысль, что ну его к чертям, этот секс, стоит кончить прямо так, в глотку андроида.

Хотя нет, костюм из ремешков не давал кончить спокойно.

— Коннор, — зашипел он, дёргая того за волосы, заставляя отстраниться и залюбовался его влажными губами и тем, как развратно смотрится его член, касаясь их. — Хочу тебя трахнуть.

Андроид чуть отстранился, продолжая оглаживать его член рукой, и кивнул.

Раздеваясь.

Ловко сбрасывая чертов официальный костюм. Коснулся галстука, но под взглядом Хэнка вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Нет?

— Нет, — Хэнк откинул кресло, и андроид легко скользнул на него, ерзая, опираясь на плечи. И Андерсон намотал галстук на кулак, притягивая Коннора ближе.

Разглядывая его, светлую гладкую кожу, подрагивающие ресницы, неоновые отсветы, льющиеся сквозь окна, от проносящихся чуть дальше по шоссе машин, что окрашивали Коннора в такие химические цвета.

Хэнк нетерпеливо сжал ладонь на его бедре, и Коннор послушно развел ноги шире, позволяя касаться себя.

И все было при нем, Хэнк выдохнул, легко погладил член и скользнул пальцами дальше, внутрь. Насухую шло не слишком, и он поднял руку к губам андроида.

— Нужно облизать.

Коннор дернул плечом и влажно скользнул языком по пальцам. Андерсон снова опустил руку, растягивая, готовя любовника для себя.

— Знаешь, разработчики могли бы придумать смазку? Для экстремальной ебли.

Коннор прикрыл глаза, вздрагивая от особо резких движений пальцев.

— Такие есть, да. Но я не секс-бот. И главное в моей оболочке - практически полная идентичность людям.

Коннор сам перехватил Хэнка за плечо и потянулся за поцелуем.

— Трахните меня, лейтенант Андерсон? — он прижался губами к его щеке и медленно лизнул. — Хочу, чтобы вы трахнули меня, ведь вам так нравится то, как я выгляжу… Можете душить меня галстуком?

Хэнк рывком притянул его к себе, целуя, и надавил свободной рукой на плечо, опуская на пульсирующий член. Коннор был горячим, жарким и тесным. 

Идеальным. Хэнк отстранился и натянул галстук, стискивая им горло андроида. И тот вполне натурально изображал удушье. А может и правда задыхался. Дрожал он и сжимался сильнее вполне по-настоящему.

— Трахай себя, — хрипло приказал Хэнк, почти сходя с ума, дурея от вседозволенности и от того, как Коннор начинает двигаться, хватаясь за его плечи.

Места в машине было мало, та явно не рассчитана на такое, так что они ограничены и в позах, и в движениях, но все равно это до одури прекрасно.

Что-то в этом было. Хэнк сильнее сжал горло любовника, ощущая странную власть над ним.

— Молодец, — выдохнул он.

Коннор зажмурился и прижался теснее, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

— Ты маньяк. Знай это.

— Да что ты? — хрипло прошептал Хэнк, вскидывая бедра и практически вбиваясь в его тело. — Скажи, что тебе нравится? Скажи, что моей послушной детке нравится?

— Да, — простонал на выдохе Коннор, и Хэнк разжал руку, позволяя со всхлипом втянуть немного воздуха. — Твоей детке очень… нравится.

Андерсон зарычал и зафиксировал андроида на себе, жестко вколачиваясь, с рычанием подкидывая бедра. Тот простонал, очень по-человечески, протяжно и глухо. Сжимаясь на нем и неконтролируемо вздрагивая, несильно царапая ногтями его плечи.

Коннор прижался к нему, слушая, как Хэнк выравнивает дыхание. Осторожно коснулся его шеи губами.

— Еще?

— Дай мне минуту передохнуть.

Коннор фыркнул, поерзав, усмехнувшись.

— Вам хватит минуты?

Хэнк покачал головой, притягивая андроида к себе за волосы для поцелуя.

— Ты специально все это сделал?

— Что именно? — уточняющее спросил Коннор в его губы. — Я просто много чего делаю.

— Надел это тупое шмотье?

— На самом деле да, — признался Коннор, довольно вздыхая от того, как Хэнк запускает руку под ремни и гладит его спину, ведёт пальцами по позвонкам. — Меня дико веселит, когда ты возмущен. Я, правда, не думал, что ты настолько впечатлишься. Но мой маленький план сработал, и мне это нравится.

Хэнк фыркнул и провел пальцами по плечам любовника.

— Я думаю, нам стоит повторить на кровати. Чтобы я смог в полной мере оценить твой наряд.

— Я думаю, — Коннор развратно потянулся, нечеловечески-гибко выгибаясь, снова вспыхивая неоновым светом в бликах бесшумно проносящихся машин, и прошептал: — Думаю, что нам стоит повторить не только на кровати.

***


End file.
